Crimson and White
by KimikoRinSohmaHyuuga
Summary: UkitakexOC. Juushiro get's sick and there's angst and such.


A/N: I got the idea for this fic from the end of Bleach episode 49. I tweaked the dialogue from the beginning of the scene, and then put in my OC.

My OC's name is Benisuzu Yokujin, she's the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division. Some people call her Beni, and she's with Ukitake. um, I think that's it.

Well, enjoy! :)

I crouched on a rooftop, watching Juushiro Ukitake confront Byakuya Kuchiki. Now, you might wonder why I was following Juushiro. I know it's not exactly normal to follow your boyfriend around the seireitei, but Juushiro had recently recovered from a bad bout of illness. And since his lieutenants were imbeciles who couldn't keep up with him, I followed him to keep myself from worrying. He could probably sense me, but he had never confronted me about it. So I had a clear conscience. Mostly.

Anyway, Kuchiki was currently refusing to save his adoptive sister Rukia from her execution. Seeing as the execution was tomorrow, Juushiro was getting desperate, in my opinion. I knew Kuchiki wouldn't help, but Juushiro was hell-bent on stopping the execution somehow.

I heard Juushiro shouting, and turned my attention back to the confrontation.

"This isn't just some stranger! Your sister's life is in danger! Without help, Rukia is likely to die-" Juushiro broke off and doubled over, dry coughs racking his tall frame. I winced. The sound was harsh and grating.

"You should be careful," Kuchiki stated coolly, "You'll only shorten your life, Ukitake. I don't think the Thirteenth Division can bear to lose its Captain, especially after its lieutenant passed away fairly recently."

That comment incensed me for some reason. Before I knew what I was doing, I had used Flash Step to jump down between the two Captains. My thoughts became words before I could stop myself.

"Shut your mouth, Byakuya Kuchiki!" I heard my own deadly tone, and didn't care that I was addressing a captain. I saw an expression of shock and indignation cross his face. My anger still flared red-hot, and I still couldn't stop the words.

"Ukitake was nothing but polite towards you! You just don't care, do you?! You don't care about anyone but yourself. You're not worthy of that haori, and you're not worthy on of your title, you arrogant scumbag!"

"Beni..." Juushiro's weak voice cut through my anger, lessening it.

"If you're not going to help, then get get out of here," I told Kuchiki. My voice still shook, but I was in control now.

Kuchiki regarded me coldly for a moment, and his gaze was like ice.

"Very well," Kuchiki said after a moment, and he walked around the corner. I was about to turn around when Juushiro yelled,

"Byakuya, NO!" Then he was doubled over again, and this time I heard blood spatter the floor. A second too late, I heard a faint whisper:

"Scatter. Senbonzakura." Pink petals swooped around the corner toward us. I had no choice, so I drew my sword and cried:

"Bring down your prey! Tsukimujihi!" My zanpakuto's blade turned sapphire-blue, and innumerable white arrows burst from the point. Pink and white collided in midair. A few petals got past my defense, and soon I had gashes on my arms, legs, stomach and one on my cheek. They weren't too serious, but Kuchiki wouldn't go away unless he thought they were. So I slumped to my knees and dropped my sword. I masked my reiatsu so I seemed weak. It worked. The petals stopped coming, and Tsukimujihi reverted to his unreleased form, arrows melting back into the blade. I got up, and turned.

Juushiro was swaying where he stood. I hurried to his side and helped him sit down leaning against the wall. He had stopped coughing, but something was wrong. His breathing came is rasping gasps, his eyes were cloudy and unfocused. I knelt in front of him, but his eyes didn't follow my movement. I put my hand to his forehead and gasped. A fever burned through my fingers and his skin was covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat.

"Captain! Captain Ukitake!"

"We heard a commotion, sir!" The two bumbling lieutenants stumbled up to us, both gasping for breath.

"What are you talking about, Sentarou?!" Kiyone whined, "I heard the commotion first, sir!"

"Why do you always have to do that?!" Sentarou shouted, "You always take credit for my achievements!_ I_ heard the commotion first, sir!"

"Quiet down you two," I said absentmindedly, "And Sentarou, go for Captain Unohana immediately."

"Er.. but.." Sentarou muttered.

"Go," I ordered. He nodded, and ran off toward the Fourth Division's building.

"Is there anything you would like me to do, Yokujin-san?" Kiyone asked.

"No, Kiyone-chan. There is nothing," I replied sadly. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I could feel that Juushiro had to be kept conscious until he was treated. His eyes still hadn't focused on anything, and his eyelids were fluttering as his body fought the illness. I took his face in my hands and said softly,

"Juushiro. Can you hear me?" His face didn't change. "Come on. Talk to me," I said a bit more forcefully, "Juushiro." His eyes unclouded a little, and he struggled to focus on me.

"Beni....You're...bleeding..." He struggled to say between rasping breaths.

"Don't try to talk," I said firmly, "Just stay with me. Focus." He frowned, and coughed harshly, eyed roaming aimlessly again.

"Look at me," I told him when he had stopped coughing, "I'm right here." His lips moved slightly as he tried to speak. I used my sleeve to carefully wipe the blood from his mouth, and then his hands. His eyes were a bit more focused now, though his eyelids still fluttered as he struggled to keep them open. I could tell from his breathing that he was in pain.

Captain Unohana's calming reiatsu appeared, and I turned to greet her. Behind Captain Unohana was Shunsui, Juushiro's best friend and the captain of the 8th Division. His lieutenant, Nanao, was also with them. I quickly told Unohana what had happened. Shunsui shook his head.

"Poor Juushiro," he muttered, "It seems worse this time." Shunsui's face was serious for once.

"I'll see what I can do," Captain Unohana said. Wordlessly, Shunsui picked up his old friend. Juushiro coughed again, and the sound was tormenting.

As our small group moved quickly through the streets, I felt the sting of tears in my eyes, but I brushed the feeling away. Now was not the time to cry.

~ * ~ *~ *~

I leaned against the wall outside the wall where Juushiro was being treated. Lieutenant Isane had bandaged my wounds, but they still pulled when I moved. Juushiro had lost consciousness on the way here. Shunsui, Nanao and I were waiting for Captain Unohana to come out and tell us how he was doing. I could feel Shunsui watching me, but I brushed it off. I was too worried to care what he wanted. I stared at the opposite wall without really seeing it, instead seeing Juushiro's clouded eyes. His harsh coughs and ragged breathing echoed in my ears. Shunsui finally broke the long silence.

"Say, Nanao-chan! Why don't you and Beni-chan go get something to eat? You look kinda hungry."

"Yes. Thank you, Captain," Nanao replied politely. Turning to me she asked, "Are you coming?"

"Sure," I muttered.

"And bring me back some sake!" Shunsui called after us. Nanao rolled her eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

We ordered food at a small restaurant nearby. We ate in comfortable silence, each occupied with our own thoughts. Juushiro's attack today had been worse than previous ones, and that worried me. I hated to see him suffer, but I also hated how much I hovered over him whether he was sick or not. Before I knew it, tears were trickling down my cheeks. I turned away from Nanao, but it was too late.

"Benisuzu-san? Are you alright?" she asked formally.

"It's just Beni," I corrected her automatically, "I.. I just feel so stupid. I'm always hovering over Juushiro, I worry about him so much." Nanao was watching me silently.

"I feel like.. I should be giving him more space. But I just can't seem to..." I trailed off, and we sat in silence for a minute.

"Look at it from his perspective," Nanao said sensibly, "He's sick, but can't do anything about it. He needs to be looked after. I imagine he feels helpless sometimes, though he would never admit it to anyone. It's not the kind of person he is. I think that giving him some space is a good idea. Like.. stop secretly following him. Maybe let my captain take care of him sometimes." I thought about that for a minute. I realized that she was right. And Nanao had cheered me up. I wiped my face and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Nanao-chan," I said. She nodded and said,

"Anytime." I was about to get up to leave, but Nanao stopped me.

"Maybe you should order a cup of tea for Captain Ukitake. He can drink it when he wakes up," she suggested.

"Yeah, I will. That's a great idea Nanao-chan," I replied.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

When we returned, Captain Unohana and Shunsui were sitting silently. Shunsui protested immediately at the lack of sake, and Nanao whacked him with her fan. The usual.

"How is he?" I asked Unohana.

"He will recover. Perhaps more slowly than usual," she replied.

"Is he conscious?"

"He woke up for a few minutes while you were away, but... he's been in and out since then."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course." Unohana nodded toward the door. Clutching the cup of tea, I slipped inside. The room was small and barren, furnished by a table, a few chairs and the one occupied bed. I shut the door softly and pulled a chair to the side of the bed. I sat down and watched him. The blanket was pulled up to his chest and his captain's haori hung on the bedpost. His white hair was strewn across the pillow. I watched his chest. It rose and fell unevenly. His brow was furrowed with pain, and his eyes darted restlessly beneath closed lids. I sighed, and looked down at the teacup in my hands.

"Hey Juushiro," I said, "I brought you some tea. I guess you can drink it when you wake up." I paused, not sure how to say what I wanted to.

"I've been thinking... and.. I want to apologize. For always hovering over you. I know I can be overbearing. So I'm going to stop following you around. I know you need your space." I stopped and chuckled suddenly, "I feel silly now. I'm telling you all this and you're not even awake. I'll have to tell you all over again when you can actually hear me." I continued to stare down at my hands in silence.

A murmur from the bed made me look up. Juushiro's hazel eyes were open and they were as clear as they had ever been, though his expression was still pained.

"Beni.." Juushiro whispered, "You're not silly.. I heard everything.." He smiled reassuringly.

"Oh," I said lamely and then, "Do you want to sit up?

"Yeah.." he replied, and tried weakly to sit up. I set the tea down on the table and leaned forward to support him. I helped him sit up slowly and when that was done I sat back down quickly, remembering my promise.

"Beni.. It's okay to hover.. sometimes. Like now.." Juushiro said, "When I'm sick.. I need that.. especially from you.." I looked up timidly, suddenly shy and afraid.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. You know.. earlier.. you kept me from.. becoming delirious.." he said warmly.

"I'm glad," I told him, "Oh, here." I handed him the cup, "I thought you might want some."

He smiled at me again, and the room seemed suddenly brighter and more welcoming.

"Thank you," he said, and drank from the cup. I nodded quietly.

We were silent for a few more minutes, and then we started to talk. We talked for hours about anything and everything. We laughed together and he held my hand. The day came to an end, and night set in. I fell asleep in my chair and someone draped a haori over me. That night, I dreamt of bonsai trees and koi ponds. I think maybe he did too.


End file.
